


Hippos and Sharks

by DefendersofMCUniverse (GeekMom13)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 14:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/pseuds/DefendersofMCUniverse
Summary: Lance's wrist always had something on it, from the time he was born. It took getting jetted off to space to finally find what was in front of him.





	Hippos and Sharks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enikawa_Moriko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enikawa_Moriko/gifts).



> a gift for enikawamoriko

Lance glanced down at his wrist, the hippo was showing again. It kept coming back each night- normally it was just a star. His mother had told him that when they were little it alternated between the small hippo and a strange purple S.

He often wondered what his soulmate saw each day. He figured it was a shark when they were younger- he still had the tattered blue shark on his shelf in the Garrison, though they had been in space long enough that it was probably in some storage space or returned to his family by now.

He rubbed the small symbol again, hoping his soulmate wasn’t too lonely.

The marks were meant to help you get to know your soulmate- little symbols for what was most important to them at a given time.

Lance remembered declaring to his first-grade class that he was going to grow up to be a hippo wrangler because if his soulmate loved hippos, he was going to love them too!

As he grew, he realized that hippos were a bit too mean for his taste- he had cried for an entire day that now he’d never meet his soulmate. But his family had sat him down and explained that his soulmate would find him no matter what- that’s what was meant to happen, the universe worked in special ways after all.

When he was thirteen, the symbol became a star more often than not and Lance was fine with that- he had been accepted to the Galaxy Garrison. He kept his eyes peeled for anyone with things he cared about on their wrists- but it was hard with the uniforms they had to wear most of the time.

Then he was in blue and had more important things to worry about- not that his soulmate _wasn’t_ important… but an intergalactic space war kind of trumped his own personal happily ever after.

He rarely spent time thinking about them anymore, but out here- staring into the stars, he could just relax and be a normal teenager. He would sit and think about love, family, friends, Earth… anything was possible when the stars were around him.

It was one of those nights when Keith walked in, clutching his Bayard when he noticed he wasn’t alone.

“Oh, hey Keith.”

“Lance? What are you doing awake?”

“I could ask the same thing, mullet.”

Keith sighed as he sat on the floor next to Lance. “It’s not exactly a mullet anymore.”

Lance looked over and offered a smile. “Yeah, two years on a space whale did wonders for your hair.”

Keith froze as Lance reached out to ruffle his hair, making Lance yank his hand back. “Sorry, I’ll just-”

“You- you have a hippo.”

Lance covered his wrist on instinct, Keith’s sharp tone reminding him of his classmates teasing him. “Yes.”

Keith went to reach for his arm to get a better look but Lance just clutched it against his chest. “And when we went swimming… It was just a star.”

Lance nodded.

Keith peeled back his glove, taking a deep breath. “What were you just thinking about?”

“How small Earth will feel when we get back.”

Keith glanced down, making a face before shoving his wrist to Lance. There was a small picture of Earth right there.

“You’re-” Lance cut himself off and wrapped his arms around Keith. “You’re mine. Say you’re mine.”

“Dad got me the hippo because it was the same color as Mom. She was less than amused by the comparison and made him promise to never tell me when she left.”

“Then how-”

“Space whale.”

Lance laughed and pulled Keith closer, Keith finally returning the hug. “I’m so glad it’s you.”

Keith tensed. “Really? Why?”

Lance kissed his cheek. “Because my family will love you just as much as I do!”

Keith gave him an odd look but relaxed into the hug.

“Plus, I already know your family. So no awkward meet-the-parents-moment to dread. I already embarrassed myself around your Mom and she doesn’t hate me!”

Keith pinched his side but didn’t try to get out of the hug. “Tell me about them?”

Lance readjusted so they were comfortable sitting on the floor holding hands and launched into talking about all his family and how to win each of them over. Keith smiled and enjoyed as Lance worked through his Aunts and Uncles and then started on his siblings.

“Veronica already loves you more than she loves me. Said you gave me something to work for in school.”

“I didn’t though.”

Lance glanced over. “You did. I always talk about us being neck and neck, but you were so much better in the simulators. I only beat you in class.”

“But Blue picked you and that’s what got us here. She never lit up for me.”

Lance smiled and let his head fall to Lance’s shoulder.

“And now, you’ve won over Red too. You didn’t even need to almost die to do it.”

Lance laughed and squeezed Keith’s hand. “She was just grumpy from hanging around Sendak for so long.”

They sat and talked for a bit longer, Keith recounting some of the memories he had seen during the quantum abyss. He hadn’t managed to see what the future held for him with his soulmate, but he knew he was going to be happy with them one day. Lance smiled and agreed, they’d definitely find a way to be happy- no matter where they ended up.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to PandaMilo (Sarah) for making this readable even though I haven't convinced her to watch Voltron yet!
> 
> You may notice this was originally posted under a different name (Shaladicks). This was my old pseud for VLD content, but I _did not_ own the Tumblr.  
> So, with a little work, I shifted it all over to [GeekMom13](https://geekmom13.tumblr.com/), but made this new pseud under my AO3.


End file.
